


Seguir a corrente

by brmorgan



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arkham Asylum, Cthulhu Mythos, Cult of Cthulhu, Miskatonic University, NaNoWriMo, the sinking city (game)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: A cidade devastada pela inundação se tornava mais agitada após certa hora, como se todos que viviam ali fossem convidados secretamente para algo que jamais entenderiam do que participavam.Jovens e velhos.Não havia crianças.Apenas sobreviventes de uma catástrofe que não mais lembravam.Reunidos na praça central, perto da encosta para a descida das ruas imergidas, todos esperavam alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Altamente inspirado após ver o trailer do game The Sinking City que chegará em 2019.  
> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEy2rUEC1gM
> 
> Sou fã dos escritos de H.P. Lovecraft desde os 11 anos e escrever sobre se tornou uma forma terapêutica de fugir da perda de pontos de Sanidade com o TCC.  
> Espero que apreciem :)
> 
> Para a trilha sonora, sugestiono duas fontes:  
> 1 - Internet Archive e os top hits de 1918 - https://archive.org/details/RecordChartHitsOf1918  
> 2 - Playlist no Spotify especialmente feita para a escrita dessa fanfiction: https://open.spotify.com/user/22fishwejpx6zmzt7b75txalq/playlist/76pVoGvZA6OK6clTo5fKcY?si=mLwb-KnOS9mi468hMgl5Qg
> 
> Esse projeto está sendo desenvolvido com o desafio NaNoWriMo 2018.  
> Mais informações sobre: https://nanowrimo.org/

 

Abriu os olhos, o mesmo quarto estragado pelo tempo, pelo desastre, pela inundação.

O que raios aconteceu enquanto estava dormindo os sonos dos justos?

Desorientada pelos últimos flashes de sonhos inquietos, sentou na beirada da cama desarrumada, de lençóis já amarelados, uma coberta largada ao chão. Respingos bem perto de seu rosto, o chiado de uma tempestade costumeira lá fora, chuveiro ligado, encanamentos rangindo, uma voz sonolenta ao seu lado.

\- Já é de dia? - perguntou a voz sem corpo feito. A bagunça em cima da cama enorme não denunciava nenhum corpo para produzir uma voz como aquela.

\- Noite ainda. Descanse mais um pouco... Logo o dia chega. - disse apenas por dizer. Não sabia o que estava falando ou com quem. Parecia tudo tão... Normal.

O chuveiro continuava, a tempestade também, trazendo pedaços de escombros da cidade inundada, algo bateu na vidraça da única janela. Desorientada e cansada de corpo dolorido, levantou-se devagar. Foi até onde a vidraça trincara com a força do objeto lançado. Um peixe. Uma versão enorme de um dourado, ainda a braquear por poucos segundos de vida fora da água, sufocando em seu arfar inexistente. Debatendo barbatanas, escamas lustrosas e os olhos fixos aos seus. O chuveiro parou de funcionar, os encanamentos cessaram os rangidos roucos, a voz na cama agora saía do banheiro com o corpo feito de uma beldade acima de qualquer ser humano.

\- Gostaria de verificar a biblioteca hoje. Vamos?

\- Sim, sim... - investigando o último debater do peixe dourado amaldiçoado.

\- Você conseguiu dormir direito? Parece tão cansada...

\- Apenas sonhos embaralhados. Me cansam esses sonhos...

\- Café da manhã? - apontando para o peixe em suas mãos, já livido da morte prematura.

\- Creio que sim. - abocanhou o primeiro pedaço sem vontade nenhuma, mas levando aqueles olhos fixos nos seus.

Amanhã seria um dia melhor.

Nada mais de noites intermináveis e sonhos cansativos.

 

A cidade devastada pela inundação se tornava mais agitada após certa hora, como se todos que viviam ali fossem convidados secretamente para algo que jamais entenderiam do que participavam. Jovens e velhos. Não havia crianças. Apenas sobreviventes de uma catástrofe que não mais lembravam. Reunidos na praça central, perto da encosta para a descida das ruas imergidas, todos esperavam alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Alguns moradores estavam em estado eufórico de humor, olhos fundos, rostos macilentos de comida nutritiva escassa, os mais velhos com crostas nos braços e subindo os pescoços enrugados.

A comoção durava alguns minutos até o barulho inconfundível de um rugido abafado por uma imensa parede intransponível. Vindo de muito muito longe. Isso silenciava a todos. O anúncio daquilo que tanto esperavam vinha com o prelúdio de cardumes caindo do céu. Um céu de grossas nuvens azuis-esverdeadas de centenas de milhares de metros acima de suas cabeças, o silêncio e a queda dos peixes, milagrosamente vindos dos céus. Pessoas se acotovelavam pela oferenda, levantando as mãos, pegando os peixes que caiam frescos em seus rostos, ao chão, em redes feitas de cobertas remendada, tambores de ferro, caixas de madeira. Sobrevivendo com o mínimo que o evento dava, essa era a rotina da comoção na praça central.

A praça se enchia de alegria, euforia, gritos e entusiasmo, assim como pequenos focos de violência desmedida, empurrões, disputas desnecessárias. Um empurrão mais forte a levou ao chão, de cara no pavimento de pedras irregulares e lisas como de sua antiga rua. Não havia pego nenhum, barriga cheia pelo dourado da janela, úmida por ter caído em uma poça irregular. O cheiro de algas e animais marinhos em decomposição, ervas finas e hortelã encheu suas narinas, o queixo dolorido além das expectativas. Os peixes ao seu redor, disputados por moradores eufóricos, excitados em seus gritinhos de pura emoção pela oferenda. Pés muito perto de sua cabeça e corpo, tentou se proteger se encolhendo, estabelecendo o equilíbrio aos poucos, nada adiantava. 

O rugido abafado subia de nota aos poucos, como se viesse em ondas, lento e longe. Como uma trombeta ancestral ecoando por milênios até atingir aquela parte da cidade.

Tentou se levantar sozinha novamente, mas recebeu outro golpe nas costas, seguido por um puxão violento em uma de suas pernas. Algo viscoso pingou de seu casaco para o chão e sujou seu rosto machucado. Algo gosmento e arroxeado com pequenos filamentos vermelhos atraiu sua atenção, olhos semicerrados, braços acima da cabeça para proteção, o líquido viscoso manchando o pavimento e sendo drenado pelas frestas entre as pedras lisas tão cheias de limo, salgadas no odor.

Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes.

A comoção era ritualística, seguir com a corrente, esperar o rugido, levantar as mãos para os céus, ficar emocionada por razão alguma, pegar os peixes, ouvir novamente o rugido, seguir com a corrente de volta para as casas mofadas e parcialmente destruídas. Repetir a mesma rotina no dia seguinte.

O grito desesperado ecoou na praça central, a comoção agora urrava de horror em pânico generalizado, em um frenesi perigoso para quem estava ainda no chão, atordoada pelo golpe forte nas costas. O gorgolejo foi de um morador ao seu lado, sendo jogado ao chão por força invisível e arrastado pelo pavimento, gritando desesperado, unhando o chão como podia até esfolar dedos e arrancar unhas. Seu corpanzil deslizava como um saco de batatas sem peso, içado por algo invisível. Os gritos aumentaram, o pânico atingiu o nível máximo com moradores arrancando seus próprios cabelos, ferindo olhos e mordendo os próprios lábios em aflição, espanto, loucura. Além de peixes, pedaços de algo caíam por todos os lados. Não saberia dizer o quê com precisão, outra tentativa infrutífera de se levantar e escapar dali, era o que seu corpo dolorido estava gritando para fazer.

Achou forças para virar o corpo para cima e olhar bem para o que acontecia. Sua visão foi tapada por mãos geladas, mas macias. Lábios que chegaram perto dos seus em hálito de hortelã e ervas.

\- Não é dia ainda, minha querida. Fique comigo e estarás protegida. - a rima fez com que sua espinha tivesse um espasmo involuntário, como uma reação alérgica instantânea. De olhos ainda cobertos, lábios perto dos seus, recebeu um pequeno afago na cicatriz perto da orelha esquerda, onde a velha pressão da enxaqueca a atingia em cheio desde criança.

Sentiu novamente as sessões de pressão no crânio voltarem como folhas de papel sendo passadas aos poucos para refrescar a memória dolorosa e esquecida. A pressão foi aumentando ao ponto de sentir seus olhos saírem das cavidades oculares, os nervos aflorarem em lugares onde não deveriam se erguer, a eterna agonia de precisos 5 segundos contados por relógio de bolso do enfermeiro chefe do asilo onde passou sua adolescência após o furacão que destruiu sua cidade.

Qual era o nome mesmo?

Do furacão?  
  


Ao longe o rugido deu lugar ao rangido dos encanamentos, o chiado do chuveiro, a tempestade ruidosa lá fora. Abriu os olhos, o mesmo quarto, a mesma desorientação, a cama bagunçada, um corpo ao seu lado, tão abraçado ao seu que por um instante achou que era extensão do seu.

\- Já é de dia? - a voz sonolenta, rouca e localizada ao lado de seu pescoço alisou sua pele eriçada pelo sonho cansativo, repetitivo e esquisito. Decidiu não responder, virou devagar na cama de solteiro e se deparou com um rosto redondo, amassado entre o travesseiro e o lençol amarelado de cheiro de ervas finas. Apenas outro sonho esquisito. Apenas mais outro sonho esquisito.

 Sentiu uma de suas pernas sendo presa pela perna da beldade com quem dividia o quarto e os estudos na notória escola preparatória do centro de estudos biológicos da Universidade Miskatonic. Apenas um sonho esquisito. Tinha que se concentrar nisso. Os olhos esverdeados da companheira de quarto se prenderam aos seus, uma pergunta sem resposta ali, fixa e intimidante.

\- Outro sonho esquisito? - a companheira murmurou. Fechou os olhos e respirando pausadamente, deixou uma lágrima escapar.

\- Mais outro sonho esquisito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendo altamente darem uma passadinha nesse site lindo sobre a fantástica Miskatonic Univesity: http://miskatonic-university.org

 

Desde o início de seu ingresso na escola preparatória recebera ofertas de estudos fora das dependências da Universidade. As cartas que vinham com os convites formais eram de renomados pesquisadores do [Departamento de Psicologia](http://miskatonic-university.org/2012/08/psychology/). Em alguns convites, conhecia o nome ali assinado, mas outros era obrigada a ir a biblioteca setorial de sua ala para saber quem eram e o que possivelmente queriam com sua expertise.

 

Não poderia negar, era muito boa no que fazia, excelente, acima do esperado, mas cuidava de laboratório de estudos de artefatos marinhos com seu velho tio-avô. Gostava de desvendar mistérios em fósseis trazidos pelo [Departamento de Arqueologia](http://miskatonic-university.org/2012/07/archaeology/) e catalogar novas espécies de [antigos seres vivos](http://miskatonic-university.org/2012/10/cryptozoology/) extintos há eras. Seus relatórios eram primorosos, suas poucas apresentações no liceu eram aplaudidas, mas era essa sua pretensão ao aceitar a carta de recomendação de seu tio-avô (o excêntrico da família, afastado de qualquer convívio há anos) - [estudar os seres aquáticos](http://miskatonic-university.org/2012/07/zoology/) que tanto admirava e ganhar abrigo, comida, reconhecimento acadêmico por isso.

 

Mesmo sendo a minoria em corredores cheios de brilhantes jovens competidores por um lugar ao sol na renomada instituição, não se deixava abater quando alguma oportunidade era fisgada de seus dedos por "não ser trabalho para pessoa tão frágil". Nutria um descontentamento quanto a posição tradicional de seu tio-avô quanto a isso, mas seguia a corrente como podia. Já era privilegiada o bastante em conseguir um dormitório na ala perto da [principal biblioteca do local](http://miskatonic-university.org/orne-library/), por poder sair a hora que quisesse para suas pesquisas, para o laboratório, e não ser importunada por isso.

 

Estava tudo perfeito.

 

Não esperava que tudo ficasse mais perfeito quando o Amor resolveu bater a sua porta, literalmente, em uma tarde de outubro, com malas e um chapéu de feltro que combinava com o casacão incomum para a vestimenta das mulheres americanas em 1914. O Amor pediu licença em seu dormitório e anunciou que vinha de longe para estudar as maravilhas da origem da Vida e do Universo.

 

O Amor tinha nome, é claro, mas muito difícil de pronunciar, pois vinha das ilhas do norte do Pacífico, e não deixara sua herança de lado, mudando para qualquer nome anglo-saxão como muitos estrangeiros faziam. Orgulhosa, afetuosa e eloquente, o Amor de olhos verdes logo se tornou parte de sua rotina, sem muitas perguntas feitas.

 

Para muitos olhos eram inseparáveis, sempre vistas pelos corredores, imersas em suas conversas intelectuais e carregando arquivos e livros para lá e para cá. Entre elas era a cumplicidade de pesquisas parecidas e nada mais. Confiavam uma na outra como profissionais ambiciosas em atingir o nível de aceitação dos catedráticos. Ela, em particular, nutria uma admiração fora do padrão para alguém que divide o quarto e o banheiro privativo, mas nada falava, pois em seu pequeno mundo de deliberações acadêmicas, se apaixonar por alguém era algo que não ajudaria em nada em seus estudos e muito menos gostaria de compartilhar sobre sua vida fora da Universidade. Ninguém poderia saber de sua vida antes da Universidade. Arruinaria com tudo que havia construído até então.

 

Enquanto a estação mudava para o terno laranja das folhas caindo das árvores, o clima ameno e as festividades supersticiosas chegando, afrouxou um pouco a rotina de estudos em passeios longos pelo campus, algo de comer em uma das mãos e a outra unida com a da colega de quarto. Tudo parecia certo e encaixado e lógico e perfeito. Não precisava revelar nada constrangedor e não sentia pressão alguma em fazê-lo. Às vezes quando as conversas duravam até tarde da noite, a luz de um lampião em um filete de gás, rostos bem perto um do outro para não falarem tão alto no dormitório de paredes finas, elas trocavam algumas confidências mais mundanas. Sonhos de criança, paixões musicais (o jazz despojado de Louisiana e a algo que tinham em comum) e literárias, desejos por viagens a outros continentes, explorar outras terras, serem outras pessoas. Em noites como aquela, sentia que poderia estar segura ao lado da colega de quarto, que finalmente, por anos procurando, finalmente estava ao lado de alguém que a entenderia, caso algo saísse do controle.

 

Então os sonhos esquisitos com a cidade inundada voltaram, mais fortes e agitados, acordando-a no meio da madrugada, aos gritos, sufocada pelos próprios pulmões ofegantes, suor manchando os lençóis amarelados e trazendo a companheira de quarto a sua cama para acalma-la. Não agora que tudo estava perfeito! Não agora que estava se sentindo segura e salva!

 

Nos primeiros dias, o que chamava de "semana dos pesadelos", tinha repetidos sonhos torturantes de inundações, enxurradas e água ocupando sua garganta e a afogando repetidas vezes. A colega de quarto não entendia o que exatamente estava ocorrendo, mas firme em suas decisões - de pegar uma xícara de chá calmante, acender o lampião e deitar-se ao lado dela - conseguiu apaziguar alguns temores infantis que subiam em horas como aquela.

 

Em um dos sonhos, o mais realista de todos, rememorou um episódio já esquecido em sua mente jovem: o dia em que a barca onde estava com a família de um amigo de infância foi feita em pedaços no Mississípi. A visão de destroços caindo lentamente, sem ter controle de seus próprios movimentos, a lama do rio turvando sua visão e puxando seu corpo para fundo e fundo e fundo até tocar em algo sólido, escorregadio. O grito silencioso que deu alertou a colega, que imediatamente se pôs de prontidão ao lado de sua cama. Sentia o peito queimar com o gosto ocre da terra do fundo do rio que quase se afogou quando criança, a impotência para nadar, a esmagadora pressão de afundar vagarosamente.

 

Naquela noite, em prantos, dentro da pequena banheira que o toalete privativo abrigava, confessou como escapara da morte certeira que as águas e a tempestade trouxeram para seu corpo infantil de poucos anos de vida. A companheira de quarto nada disse, apenas a envolveu em um abraço diferente de qualquer outro que recebera e pediu gentilmente que ela não tivesse medo. Com ela estaria protegida.

 

Após esse incidente, os laços de amizade se estreitaram sem perceber. Era algo além do esperado. A vigilância a noite se tornou em dividir a cama com a colega de quarto, banhos medicinais para afastar o crescente terror que a acometia quando o sol se punha, pequenas dosagens de medicamentos tranquilizantes durante as horas mais sofridas. 

 

Tudo aquilo estava transformando sua vida em cacos de memórias terríveis, pesadelos inquietantes e novamente a cidade inundada. Não sabia quando os sonhos terminavam ou começavam e quando estava realmente acordada, tudo parecia tão real!

 

A rua pavimentada, a comoção novamente.  
Desta vez diferente.  
Temor, sussurros, olhares desconfiados para todos os lados, sua barriga roncando. Uma pontada no lado esquerdo do abdômen a fez arfar ruidosamente, curvando-se rapidamente para expelir seja lá o que a impelia de tossir tão fortemente. Lama amarronzada, água turva, o gosto do Mississípi em seu paladar, tão nojento, pegajoso e forte que invadia todos seus sentidos. A comoção não mais levantava as mãos para receber a oferenda, olhavam no horizonte, além das ruas alagadas, o silêncio que se seguia era algo aterrador.

 

O rugido distante foi de efeito imediato: gritos, desespero, pânico, correria, confusão. Cuspiu mais saliva terrosa de sua garganta e sentiu algo arranhar sua língua e céu da boca. Uma pequena moeda muito antiga, acobreada, de relevo incongruente e uma ranhura em seu centro. A moeda caiu direitinho na palma de sua mão, assim como um peixe enorme vindo dos céus azulados-esverdeados. Não deixou o objeto escapar, mas teve o peixe roubado por um rapaz particularmente agitado e de olhos ferozes.

 

Quando fora que saíra do quarto?

Não lembrava de chegar ali na praça central, nem como essa moeda escapara de sua boca!

O rugido se tornou alto e próximo, alarmando todos a escaparem de algo que não entendiam. Segurou bem a moeda para si e correu em alguma direção que achava que seria sua casa, seu lar... O peso em seu peito ficando cada vez mais dolorido, como se suas pernas soubessem para onde ir, mas sua consciência ainda processando como parara ali, justamente nesse pesadelo que não gostava de ter.

 

Os céus azulados-esverdeados de nuvens trêmulas pareciam estar... descendo?!  
Sem se conter, vomitou todo conteúdo de sua angústia perto de um muro, apoiada em um poste de luz quebrado, escombros por todos os lados. A moeda bem segura na palma da mão. Talvez estivesse ficando doente ou louca. Olhou de volta para os céus. Sim, eles estavam baixando, em pequenas proporções, como quando alguém tira a rolha de uma banheira cheia e a água vai indo pelo ralo.

O ralo nesse caso se formava nem muito além de suas vistas turvas pelas lágrimas após regurgitar. Um fino e espiralado tormento desceu aos poucos, provocando mais gritaria e correria de alguns moradores desesperados. Viu o rapaz de olhos ferozes passar por ela e gritar algo como:

" _\- Sua idiota! Você voltou porque quis! Por que não ficou onde deveria ficar?!_ "

 

A acusação a espantou de imediato. Não sabia mais se estava no pesadelo ou aquilo era a sua realidade agora. Queria ir para casa, precisava encontrar onde morava! O rugido alto atingia em cheio seus ouvidos, misturado com o ruído do redemoinho descendo dos céus. Como um furacão que atinge as águas.

 

A memória de ser puxada para o fundo do Mississípi voltou forte, tão real e verdadeira que caiu ao chão, pernas falhando no lugar, sua garganta trancando sua respiração. O redemoinho que chegava mais próximo, a força impiedosa de uma tempestade tropical atingindo seu corpo e toda a rua. Arrastou-se debaixo da chuva pesada, tossindo repetidamente por não conseguir respirar direito, passando por duas vielas em péssimo estado, esgueirando o corpo entre dois prédios, o redemoinho muito perto, trazendo tudo para cima, detritos, água de chuva, lama, pedaços de telhados. Protegida pelo prédio maior, corpo colado a parede úmida e cheia de limo, começou a chorar sem saber o porquê, estava sozinha naquela cidade inundada, um começo de furacão se aproximando, nenhuma chance de voltar para casa. Algo prendeu sua atenção por alguns segundos, uma sucessão de imagens que pareceu serem montadas em um filme sem som e anulando qualquer interação ao redor do caos. Um pedaço de telha voando, atingindo uma folha de jornal velha, que bateu em uma lata de lixo estranhamente inerte ao chão com todo aquele vento e chuva. A folha do jornal estava manchada com algo viscoso arroxeado, pequenos filamentos vermelhos visíveis nas pontas que escorriam, um símbolo, como a letra "y", mas com um pequeno rabisco acrescentado no meio. Assim como apareceu naquela página, sumiu no turbilhão de coisas se espalhando pelo ar. Sentiu a moeda em sua mão, tão presa entre os dedos e a fitou por alguns segundos, até ouvir um grito acima de sua cabeça.

 

" - Sobe logo! Não fique aí! Entra!" - era a colega de quarto, em suas vestes usuais de idas a Arkham, cabelos soltos, acenando da janela do terceiro andar do prédio ao lado. O rugido horrível pareceu estar bem atrás de si, em alguma viela, prestes a amordaçá-la, em um impulso, agarrou-se as escadas de ferro que o edifício tinha acoplada na estrutura e subiu rapidamente sem olhar para trás. Os ventos cortantes atrapalharam a subida, com balanços das partes metálicas das escadas, alguns escorregões e uma batida dolorida nas costelas antes de chegar a janela a fez chorar mais ainda, se jogando dentro do apartamento escuro, cheio de móveis e com um tapete diferente do que costumavam ter no dormitório.

" - Por Deus, Isobel... Por que estava lá fora?" - disse a colega de quarto, tirando-a de perto da janela, fechando-a com força e colocando um pedaço de madeira protegendo a vidraça maior.

" - Eu quero acordar, me deixa acordar, eu quero acordar..." - balbuciava sem forças, encolhendo o corpo no tapete tão distinto. A colega de quarto apiedou-se de seu estado e carinhosamente a aconchegou em seu colo.  
" - Venha, me abrace, estás protegida aqui comigo... Xiiiiiu, não há com o que se preocupar..."

" - Quero sair daqui, em deixa sair..." - repetia sem entender, até que a exaustão se apoderou de seus sentidos e tudo que pode fazer foi deixar seu corpo tombar para frente, como se estivesse sendo drenado pelo Mississípi.


	3. Chapter 3

\- _Mecanismos de enfrentamento_... - uma voz chama minha atenção e me faz perder a caligrafia rápida que preciso ter para as anotações. Ainda mais quando são anotações copiadas de um caderno para outro, em que meus pensamentos estão em um emaranhado nevoento de dezenas de palavras em poucos segundos.

\- Como? - pergunto automaticamente. Muitas das coisas que ela diz, às vezes pra mim são difíceis de compreender na hora. Motivos há vários, o principal: ela é de [Arkham](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arkham), do Departamento de Psicologia. Todos nós aqui temos um temor em especial em quem está habitualmente monitorando nosso comportamento. Nos faz sentir que somos as cobaias indefesas, não aquelas criaturas que guardamos com cuidado nas gaiolas em nossos laboratórios.

\- Isso que você faz toda vez que está com prazo apertado. - e apontando para minhas anotações espalhadas pela mesa de estudos da biblioteca. A essa hora da manhã há poucas pessoas nas mesas, muitas entre as estantes e circulando pelos corredores - Observo os pacientes de Arkham, eles fazem isso... - tirando um grosso tomo de botânica marinha da cadeira ao meu lado e vendo que minha caneca de latão está ali, depositada em cima do livro, apenas esperando para cair com seu conteúdo já ralo por estar no fim.

\- Então as vezes em que você me chamou para visitar teu trabalho era para isso? Observar os meus mecanismos de... - gesticulo para que ela possa terminar a expressão, não gosto nada de entrar nesses assuntos da mente como ela vem insistindo nos últimos dias.

\- [Enfrentamento](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mecanismos_de_enfrentamento)... - ela puxa a cadeira perto de mim e coloca ambas as mãos na minha que continua a rabiscar fórmulas de um caderno para outro para clarear minhas ideias. Ficar no laboratório com aquela criatura exposta estava me sufocando. - Não quer mais saber sobre isso? Onde está sua curiosidade esses dias?

\- Vai me ajudar com esse relatório de 25 páginas até o final do dia?

\- Ouch, 25 páginas? Seu velho não dá trégua? - e verificando a pilha de livros que trouxe do laboratório para cá, ela abre um sorriso que prende total minha atenção - Você realmente está encrencada... - ela ri baixo e ouvir isso me remete a aquela lembrança do sonho esquisito n° 12. Após as duas semanas consecutivas de pesadelos e sonhos descritivos, resolvi botar no papel para mantê-los por perto (aliás, está bem ali na pilha de papéis soltos que ela está dedilhando e isso não é nada bom!), como uma possível resolução de equação que eu poderia ter no meio da noite. O sonho número 12 foi perturbador ao ponto de me fazer não mais me aconchegar ao lado dela ao anoitecer. Isso criou uma atmosfera desconfortável para nós duas, mas necessária para que eu não me perdesse novamente naquele olhar enigmático que ela possuía quando as luzes diminuíam. - Quer uma ajuda? Livros, arquivos? Copiar alguma lista, tabela? - sua voz era tão baixa que precisei me inclinar na cadeira para ouvi-la direito.

 

Foi então que, por um momento, pensei que estava realmente sonhando. Ela aproveitou o momento da minha inclinação, aproximou uma das mãos em minhas costas, endireitando minha postura (o reflexo me fez colocar os ombro para trás, da onde veio isso?!), para então chegar a minha nuca coberta pela gola do vestido de trabalho que usava por baixo do casaco, e com os dedos adentrando meus cabelos e massageando meu escalpo. Aquele movimento rápido de dominância me fez entrar em alerta completo, coração disparando direto na garganta, minha respiração cessou, minha mente procurando respostas para dar e afastar essa pessoa tão magnética de mim. Senti seus lábios bem perto de minha orelha, sua respiração calma e serena, como se nada disso estivesse acontecendo no meio da biblioteca lotada de pesquisadores em plena manhã.

\- Mecanismos de enfrentamento são pequenos tratos que observamos em pacientes que passaram por experiências extremas de estresse emocional e físico. Detalhes imperceptíveis para quem não está prestando atenção, como morder os lábios até causar ferimentos, fitar as mãos por muito tempo para ter a noção da realidade novamente, contar os passos ou perseguir padrões enquanto anda, repetição de frases em intervalos curtos, a predileção por horários para determinadas tarefas de uma forma obsessiva, uso de substâncias ilegais ou legais em modo excessivo... - apontando para a caneca de latão que sempre levava comigo para beber água, e nesses dias ruins, o café - Você ficaria surpreendida com o que as pessoas fazem quando precisam de dominar seus medos mais secretos e domar seus demônios... - o carinho dentro de meus cabelos grossos me fez soltar um suspiro e logo suspender a respiração novamente, pois ela agora murmurava diretamente na concha da minha orelha, lábios que arrastavam devagar em pele sensível, a voz grave reduzida a um fio para não agredir minha audiência - Há um ex-soldado na minha ala que passa o dia todo colocando as coisas no lugar, simetricamente, de maneira tão higiênica e perfeita que chegava a se machucar com o esforço que usava para limpar e esfregar. - Eu tive que soltar a respiração que segurava, pois não me contive em fechar os olhos e os punhos para ouvir aquela voz tão intimista diretamente para mim. - Colocamos ele na limpeza dos pátios, do chão, da cozinha. Mecanismo de enfrentamento sendo alternado em auto-reconhecimento de sua utilidade no espaço onde habita. - ela não desiste da invasão de espaço particular e muito menos tem receio dos olhares que possam atrair - Há uma senhora que utilizou tratamento com narcóticos por muito tempo e... Está em constante estado de... Como posso chamar sem te assustar? - sua voz baixa mais um tom que eu achava que jamais iria pensar que chegaria a esse ponto - Instintos de cópula incessantes... - fecho os olhos com força, não quero ter essa imagem do sonho número 12 novamente gravada atrás de minhas pálpebras. Não posso pensar nisso, não quando é ela - Ela está sendo um desafio, pois ela se mostra tão vulnerável o tempo todo, mas como a depravação atinge sua psique de formas tão extremas, que precisamos prendê-la a cama para que não... Se toque na frente de todos... - minha boca fica seca, minha garganta dá um nó. Jamais havia ouvido ela entrar em detalhes como aquele em nossas conversas, casuais ou profissionais. - Há tanto o que se aprender com o comportamento humano... Tantas falhas, tantas possibilidades... - e se afastando aos poucos, mas sem deixar de me fazer tremer no lugar - tantas formas diferentes de se aperfeiçoar a mente quebrada de nossos pacientes... É satisfatório ver alguém sair desse estado desesperador para encontrar um propósito na vida novamente... - um beijo pausado na argola de um brinco que já esquecera que estava ali. - Não acha isso fascinante...? - minha mente estava completamente inundada de milhares de pensamentos e sensações. Jamais havia sentido isso, nem mesmo quando as pequenas felicidades e conquistas chegavam, nada perto do orgulho de pertencer a magnífica universidade Miskatonic, nem mesmo quando assinei junto ao meu tio avô o tratado de classificação de espécies marinhas desconhecidas de águas profundas do Atlântico. Sem me conter, virei-me sem pensar no que aconteceria em encarar minha colega de quarto. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam me encarando, altivos, como uma inspeção minuciosa em meu rosto afogueado. Um de seus dedos encontrou meu lábio inferior, partido em um ferimento recente que eu nutria a cada mordiscada por aflição, por angústia, por nervosismo e principalmente por frustração de não estar fazendo meu trabalho direito. - Agora é a sua vez de falar alguma coisa, Isobel... Está sendo rude em me deixar falando sozinha... - abaixo a cabeça imediatamente, a vergonha me acomete como um soco imaginário bem dado no estômago. Me encolho na cadeira e tento voltar a funcionar, pegando a caneta tinteiro que ficou largada em cima de um dos cadernos. Ela se afasta com um breve sorriso triste que percebo de relance, mãos agora para si, ajeitando alguns papéis perto que estavam espalhados. Aqueles papéis que não quero que ela leia nem por relance - Quer mais café? - ela pergunta, pegando a caneca de latão e se levantando.

\- Sim, por favor, obrigada...

\- Irei pegar chá. Para nós duas. E iremos almoçar depois. Hoje tenho o turno da noite em Arkham e gostaria de passar um tempo a mais com você.

\- Sim, sim... - eu gaguejo, verificando a hora no grande relógio da biblioteca. 11 e 51. Como o tempo passou tão rápido?!

\- Podemos apostar algo?

\- E eu nunca aposto, Taima...

\- Ora e por quê não? - ela pergunta, o sorriso divertido e os olhos sagazes novamente me inspecionando.

\- Sou do Mississípi, nós não temos costume de barganhar ou apostar com estrangeiros...

\- E por quê disso? - eu sinto o olhar dela entrar pelo meu escalpo como sua mão de dedos longos e suaves estava alguns minutos atrás.

\- Porque nós trapaceamos. É assim que sobrevivemos...

\- Que pena... - ela suspirou dramaticamente - Pois garanto que a recompensa seria muito boa. - a piscadela chamou atenção do pesquisador atrás de mim que achou que era com ele, e me fez como sempre querer abrir um buraco onde estou e me esconder ali até a vergonha passar.


	4. Sonho 05

É algo rotineiro, como uma tarefa feita várias vezes até a memória dos músculos realizar sozinha sem a necessidade de pensar muito na execução. Suas mãos estão cheias de algo úmido, pesado no levantar dos braços, seus olhos não estão focados para saber exatamente o que está fazendo. O cheiro característico de sabão sem fragrância alguma, tecido pesado pela água, o esfregar entre mãos para retirar a sujeira.

 

O jorro da pia com água gelada faz com que seus sentidos voltem imediatamente. O primeiro é o paladar, sangue em sua língua, algo errado em um dos dentes da esquerda, sua língua faz a inspeção rápida, há dentes faltando. Um deles bambo no canto mais fundo. Trincado. Sem dor. Sem inchaço. Apenas sem dentes e lavando roupas em uma pia de um toalete antes luxuoso, agora decaído com o passar do tempo e da inundação.

 

Seus ouvidos zunem de modo irritante, mas as mãos esfregando o tecido não param. Logo o som da água na torneira se torna estático, como uma sinfonia de apenas um som, sente o corpo relaxar e é o tato que aparece, mãos molhadas em tecido suave, branco, como um vestido imaculado, há pequenos detalhes e rasgos, delicados em seus contornos, uma mancha amarelada que sumiu com o esforço de lavar.

 

Os ouvidos apurados com a sinfonia da pia captam um linguajar diferente, uma voz já conhecida de muito tempo, mas com entoação mais fina, mais suave, mais silábica. Desconcentrada da tarefa, pousou o tecido no fundo da pia e olhou em volta, ao seu lado alguém fita seu reflexo em um espelho de corpo completo, mas quebrado em uma parte, fazendo com que dois reflexos apareçam. Ela fala em uma língua que jamais ouviu. Um dialeto que não reconhece, nem com os anos de convívio com diversos estudantes de todos os lugares do mundo. Ela está nua e cobre o rosto pálido com as ambas as mãos, os olhos esverdeados aparecem assustados entre os dedos longos, um filete de sangue cobre uma das mãos e chega escorrer até seu cotovelo.

 

\- Será que continuarei assim mesmo quando tudo terminar? - perguntou para seus dois reflexos, ela que deixou o tecido por tempo demais na pia, percebeu tarde demais quando a água transbordou e atingiu seus pés e vestimentas. - Sua tola! - riu se a colega de quarto. - Está querendo se afogar na pia? Tenha cuidado oras!

 

\- Eu não vi acontecer... - a risada compartilhada morre em algum momento, quando percebeu que a colega estava nua, e em seu corpo, bem abaixo do seio esquerdo, uma abertura chamuscada de um tiro de calibre avantajado. Não sangrava. Apenas o buraco aberto. - Por tudo que é sagrado, você foi baleada? - aproximou-se com urgência, esquecendo a água transbordando da pia e inclinando-se para verificar o ferimento, uma expressão ansiosa ao ver que não havia sangue algum.

 

\- Está tudo bem... Não precisa se alarmar. Está tudo bem, querida... - a voz calma da ferida não a convenceu do infortúnio, e sem pensar, tocou o torso da colega, repuxando a pele e com a outra mão, tentando estancar o buraco nas costas. - Isobel... Oh Isobel... Não faça isso sem minha permissão... - a voz estava muito perto de seu ouvido bom, uma das mãos delicadas, aquela que não estava maculada com sangue, a segurou pelo queixo, delicadamente, em segurança, firme.

 

\- Desculpe, mas você, você, você não está sentindo dor? Sentindo dor? Sentindo dor? Como não está sangrando? A bala atravessou seu pulmão! Por que não está...?

 

\- Pare de perguntas, sim? - tomando meu rosto com as mãos molhadas e trêmulas. Sentiu seu queixo doer, muito, dentes que se soltavam aos poucos, despencando e batendo nas partes internas das bochechas. Virou-se imediatamente para a pia transbordando em seus pés, descalços, não lembrava quando havia tirado os sapatos, e dentes, inúmeros dentes caindo e tilintando na pia feita de latão do toalete, como grossas gotas de água em uma superfície metálica, sua visão ficou turva e não mais dentes caíam, mas filamentos grossos vermelhos, escorrendo de seus olhos, narinas, ouvidos.

 

Tentou gritar.

Fez de tudo para gritar.

A companheira de quarto apenas a olhou, pálida e rosto fundo de grandes olheiras avermelhadas, vestida com o tecido úmido que a pouco lavava na pia. De suas mãos de dedos longos e suaves, há pequenas protuberâncias de milhares de filamentos como aqueles que escorrem de seu rosto.

\- Não se assuste, minha querida. Não é dia ainda, aqui você está protegida...

 

Seu queixo dói e sua visão volta a focar no reflexo do espelho acima da pia. A água transbordada cobre parte de seus pés no chão, escorrendo por todos os cantos do toalete. Tentando dar passos para trás e exclamar algo sobre a situação absurda, escorregou sem motivo algum. Talvez um pequeno puxão no tornozelo, talvez uma sensação formigante na canela, talvez. Tudo agora era dor e molhado.

Com seu corpo estendido no chão, dolorido, esfolado, talvez quebrado.

O som longe de estampidos, palavrões, um chacoalhar bizarro do chão em que está. O corpo de alguém que rola bem perto do seu. Uma imensa barbatana de algo translúcido e levemente arroxeado cobre a metade do que era seu amiguinho de infância. Não lembra mais de seu nome ou sobrenome, apenas que ele jaz morto, vísceras a mostra em um desastre ao redor. Pedaços da barca voando por todos os lados, as águas do Mississípi invadindo em ondas desiguais por todo convés. O corpo semidevorado rola mais outra vez e a atinge no rosto, ofusca sua consciência, suja suas vestes empapadas de lama, sangue e lágrimas. Algo gruda em sua perna, algo fino, igualmente translúcido e pegajoso, puxando seu calcanhar devagar, arrastando seu corpo pequeno aos poucos para dentro das águas lamacentas, agora cobertas de destroços e outros cadáveres.

 

Não há tempo para gritar.

Suas unhas da mão direita saem do lugar ao tentar se agarrar ao chão que não mais sustenta seu corpo.

O grito é sufocado com água de densidade esquisita, os destroços afundando, toda a esperança de uma vida normal indo para o fundo do rio de onde você nasceu.

A pequena fagulha de vida que ainda reside em você faz um desejo, um simples e estranho desejo: que se pudesse ter outra chance, uma outra chance em outro tempo, iria querer que toda a dor do mundo fosse embora, assim como o seu corpo deseja agora.


End file.
